ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Stark
Anthony Stark is a billionaire industrialist of the company Stark Industries, also the well-known superhero Iron Man. He is the protagonist of the ''Ultimate Iron Man'' series, and is one of the leading protagonists of ''The Ultimates'''' series. Biography Early Life Stark was a genius from an early age and appeared on game shows and David Letterman. He went to college at Harvard down the hall from Reed Richards. In junior year, Stark dropped out to form Stark Industries, and also developed a brain tumor. Creating weapons technology, he told nobody about the tumor, and went with cousin Morgan Stark to Guatemala to sell weapons to the government. When the flight landed, Jesus Hayek and the Red Devil terrorist group captured them and put them in prison. Hayek demanded Stark give the weapons he was planning to sell over, but Stark refused. Haykek killed Morgan and forced Stark to make weapons. Stark developed the repulser technology on his arm and used it to escape. Stark stayed out of the public eye and created an Iron Man suit. Iron Man Iron Man became a symbol of Stark Industries and the Stark Expo and was heavily commercialized. At one point Stark held an essay contest to get to go to the Stark Expo at the United Nations, which he chose to be Peter Parker. A Latverian, Golog tried to by the Iron Man armor, but Stark turned him down viciously. James Rhodes came to send him to the United Nations, but Stark collapsed. He recovered enough to attend a demonstration, but Latverian soldiers attacked. Stark put on his Iron Man armor but was shocked to the ground and found Peter. After asking Peter to get help, he was pulled up by the hovering soldiers, but they dropped him when Peter attacked as Spider-Man. In the sea, Stark's computers responded and he defeated the soldiers. Stark learned that he had an inoperable brain tumor that will eventually kill him. After hiking up Mt. Everest with Harold Hogan, he decided that he would join the Ultimates, a superhero team formed by Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. to combat super terrorism. He flight-tested a new Iron Man suit and met with Fury, where he confirmed to Fury that he would be joining. Stark and Fury observed Bruce Banner reviving Steve Rogers, Captain America, who had been found in suspended animation in ice in the Arctic. Rogers did not believe that he was now in 2002, and broke out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Henry Pym captured him. Stark attended the Ultimates launch party where he tried to cheer up a dejected Banner. Banner lated willingly made himself the Hulk again to feel the rush of it again, and began tearing up Manhattan. Stark flew into him to stop Banner from killing Pym, and threw him in Grand Central Station. Banner broke Stark's helmet, but Stark scrambled his thoughts and used the last of his suit's power to fling him out of the station. After Janet van Dyne successfully reverted Banner to normal, the Ultimates were greeted by cheering crowds. They briefly went to Chicago on Bush's orders to recruit Stark's friend Jack Danner, the Hawk-Owl, into the Ultimates. Danner and Rogers got into a fight, and after Pym broke it up, Danner refused to join the Ultimates. Stark held a victory party for the Ultimates triumph over Banner at his house, but only Rogers and Thor showed up. Stark revealed his tumor, and gave Rogers back the original Captain America hat as three shared a toast. After attending an eulogy for Banner's victims, Stark, Fury, Rogers, and Betty Ross learned that van Dyne had found beaten in her home. They went to a diner where Ross admitted that Pym beat van Dyne early in their relationship, depressing Stark. Stark and Thor later met Natalia Romanova, Clint Barton, Wanda Lensherr, and Pietro Lensherr, new additions to the Ultimates. Fury gave a presentation explaining the alien Chitauri shapeshifters had been behind World War II, and they have recently been discovered manipulating events again. Stark was shocked by the revelation of extra-terrestrial life, and when the Ultimates were assigned on a mission to take out their Micronesia base, Stark was very nervous about going into combat. Romanova told him that death is something to be respected, but it should not get in the way of Stark's mission. When the Ultimates reached the base, Thor and Stark saw it was deserted. Rogers suddenly screamed for Stark, and he put up a forcefield that protected the Ultimates from a nuclear blast that slaughtered the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces. Chitauri ships appeared in the sky above Arizona, and Thor teleported the survivors there where the Ultimates engaged the Chitauri. Stark and Thor provided air-support in the fight, and Stark used much of his power to toss a ship away from Phoenix. Soldiers reached a scared Stark who refused to fight more, but they convinced him to draw power from Arizona's power grid to continue the fight. Romanova and van Dyne called Stark in to deal with the Chitauri's bomb capable of obliterating the solar system, and Stark dragged it out and had Thor teleport it into another dimension. The Chitauri defeated, Stark attended a party at the White House and flirted with the First Lady. Stark later stopped the rampaging Alexander O'Hirn in downtown New York. Abilities and Traits Stark seems like he is a wealth and girl loving businessman with no concern for anything else. Though he can be narcissistic, Stark genuinely cares about the world and the people in it. After learning of his brain tumor, he resolved to do something to help change the world instead of sucking it dry. The Iron Man suit that Stark wears has gone under two variations. The original was hard metal with red and yellow paint, while the next was more adaptable. Appearances *Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 4: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 1'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 5: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' (On television) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 1: Super Human'' *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked''